Gary SouthShore RailCats
|- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'League affiliations' |-sizcache="0" sizset="0" |colspan="2" align="left" sizcache="0" sizset="0"| *'Northern League' |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'Name' |-sizcache="0" sizset="1" |colspan="2" align="left" sizcache="0" sizset="1"| *'Gary SouthShore RailCats (2002-present)' |- | |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'Current uniform' |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'Team Colors' |-sizcache="0" sizset="2" |colspan="2" align="left" sizcache="0" sizset="2"| *'green, maroon, silver, black' |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'Ballpark' |-class="adr" sizcache="0" sizset="3" |colspan="2" align="left" sizcache="0" sizset="3"| *'U.S. Steel Yard' |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'Championships' |-sizcache="0" sizset="4" |colspan="2" align="left" sizcache="0" sizset="4"| *'League titles:' 2 (2005, 2007) *'Division titles: 3 (2006, 2007, 2009) ' |- |colspan="2" align="left"| |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'Owner(s)/Operated By:' Patrick A. SalviLindy Salvi |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'General Manager:' Roger Wexelberg |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'Manager:'Greg Tagert |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'Media:Post-Tribune, Northwest Indiana Times'' |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'''Website:www.railcatsbaseball.com |} The Gary SouthShore RailCats are a professional baseball team based in Gary, Indiana, in the United States. The RailCats are a member of the Northern League, which is not affiliated with Major League Baseball. From the 2002 season to the present, the RailCats have played their home games at the U.S. Steel Yard. The RailCats are the only Northern League team to ever reach the Championship Series five years in a row (2005-09) and won league championships in 2005 and 2007. On January 23, 2001, the Northern League announced that it had awarded a franchise to Northwest Sports Ventures, LLC . In June a Limited Liability Company by the name of Victory Sports Group was officially registered in Missouri, led by Michael A. Tatoian. Amid much controversy, ground was broken for a new 6,000 seat stadium in Gary, Indiana. Mayor Scott King received much scrutiny for his decision to fund such a stadium; the city of Gary has had a history of mayors who have funded massive white elephants. Again with much controversy the city signed a fifteen year lease with the team ownership for the future baseball stadium. In September, 2001, the team was officially named the Gary SouthShore RailCats, drawing its name from both the city's deep history of freight lines and the South Shore Line commuter train (visible over the left field wall at the stadium). The stadium construction was behind schedule forcing the RailCats to play their first season entirely on the road. The city of Gary paid a financial penalty for failure to complete the stadium on time, which helped finance their season. The RailCats traveled approximately 12,000 miles to play 90 games. Despite that, RailCats manager Joe Calfapietra was named the Northern League Manager of the Year after his club won 35 games, the most ever by a team that played exclusively on the road. The stadium construction was behind schedule forcing the RailCats to play their first season entirely on the road. The city of Gary paid a financial penalty for failure to complete the stadium on time, which helped finance their season. The RailCats traveled approximately 12,000 miles to play 90 games. Despite that, RailCats manager Joe Calfapietra was named the Northern League Manager of the Year after his club won 35 games, the most ever by a team that played exclusively on the road.